


Out of the Woods

by languageismymistress



Series: 1989 [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Since i wont be on tomorrow or the day after that, have another one, have fun, i dont like wanting for fic, idiots talking, mostly - Freeform, so i am posting them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie was sitting there, waiting for an explanation and Eggsy was coming up blank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Woods

Stretching out his back after the marathon viewing of bad television shows, never trust Rox for suggestions, Eggsy headed back to his room, looking forward to sleep and not remembering his slightly stupid actions. Smiling at the door opening after only his fifth attempt at remembering his keycode, he ran his hand through his hair, heading straight to his room, or least, that was his plan. Sitting in the middle of his living room, was a shirtless, pajama pants wearing Charlie, staring at his blank tv screen. Trying to figure out whether he should fight or flight, his question was answered when he looked straight up at his, something twitching to get out.

 

“Charlie?” He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to keep his distance away from him.

 

“You kissed me,” Charlie chocked out, standing up.

 

“Yeah,” He leant back against the wall behind his.

“You kissed me and then left me alone, no reason, just running,” Charlie slowly moved around the couch, sitting down on the side of it, facing him. 

 

“Yup,” He squeaked out, cringing at the pitch of his voice.

 

“That wasn’t very nice, Eggsy,” Charlie kept his eyes on his, watching his flitter around the room.

 

“I’m a Kingsman, not taught to be nice,” He shrugged, trying to figure out the best option for escape.

 

“So am I and yet I still came here, waiting, needing an explanation, or something,” A slight grin slid over his face.

 

“What is it that you seek?” He tried to laugh.

 

“The truth and not some ridiculous excuse of running away or dancing around this,” Charlie crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“This being? He gave him a shaky smile.

 

“Eggsy,” Charlie pushed himself off of the couch.

 

“Yes?” He coughed.

 

“What do you want?” Charlie moved slowly over towards his, stalking his almost. 

 

“To go to sleep,” He smiled.

 

“Eggsy,” Charlie whispered, placing both his arms either side of his head. 

 

“Charlie,” His eyes flickered from his to his lips and back up.

 

Leaning down, his eyes shuttered closed at the slight pressure on his lips, wisps of air dancing between them. Feeling Charlie’s mouth brush back and forth between his, he refused to be the one who broke, knowing exactly what game Charlie was trying to play. Smirking at the groan from the back of Charlie’s throat, he gasped at the pressure of his mouth trying to dominate over his. Nipping at Charlie’s bottom lip, he grinned at the more primal growl that ripped through his chest, feeling Charlies hand pin his waist to the wall, Charlie’s right hand cupping his neck, tilting his head up. Battling his tongue against his, Eggsy ran his hands up Charlie’s torso and chest, using his slight distraction to swap their positions.

 

“Fuck,” Charlie tilted his head back, leaning it against the wall.

 

“Not yet,” He nipped at his exposed neck.

 

“Eggsy,” Charlie groaned.

 

“Slow,” He breathed out next to his ear.

 

“You’re going to kill me,” Charlie looked down at him.

 

“Pretty sure that would be Harry’s job, or Merlins, or Roxs really,” He laughed, grinning at the swap in control of their little dance.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Charlie shook his head.

 

“I think I’m going to head for a nice, hot, shower,” He bit down on his earlobe.

 

“Want company?” Charlie moaned.

 

“Nope,” He pecked his lips, heading down the hall into his bedroom on the left, grinning at the swearing fading out as the door closed.

 

“Fuck,” He closed his door, leaning back against it, trying to get his heartbeat down.


End file.
